vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uboa (Manga)
Summary Uboa (ウボァ) is one of the most iconic characters of Yume Nikki, despite its unique appearance in the Pink Sea. If the light is turned off too often in Poniko's room, Uboa will appear and trap the player in its room. In the manga, it appears as a willing transformation of Poniko, seemingly born from her corruption. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | Unknown Name: Uboa Origin: Yume Nikki (Manga) Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unsightness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Via Umbrella and Yuki-Onna), Flight (Via Witch), Invisibility (Via Triangle Kerchief), Time Stop (Via Stoplight), Can reveal invisible beings (Via Stoplight), Light Manipulation (Via Lamp and Neon), Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation (Via Cat), Body Control, Animal Manipulation (Limited to flies), Size Manipulation (Via Midget), Duplication (Via Midget), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Can regenerate from her decapitated head, a tiny clone of herself and her scarf and hat), Teleportation (Via Medamaude), Transformation (Can transform into Poniko), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to "My Room" using all of it effects. Created many portals through the Dream World), BFR (Can warp individuals it catches into its own world. It can do so from far away) | Reality Warping Attack Potency: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Capable of overpowering Madotsuki easily) | Unknown (From this position, the whole Dream World is but fiction to it. It only exists as a dream and it can affect it via interacting with real objects related to it, such as stabbing dreamers or destroying the diary, which will cause the destruction of the dream) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level | Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, higher with some effects, higher teleportation range Standard Equipment: Its 24 effects Intelligence: Likely higher than average, capable of placing multiple traps while stuck on a barren island Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Uboa can equip any of the following "Effect", changing its appearance and giving it new abilities based on the effect in question. It can only equip a single effect at a time. When it changes effect, any damage to Uboa will be reset. * Frog: Transforms it into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets it swim faster in water and have increased jump power. * Umbrella: Gets an umbrella. With it, it can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. * Hat and Scarf: Gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, it can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). * Yuki-Onna: Transforms it into a Yuki-Onna. This lets it summon a gigantic snow cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. * Knife: Gets a knife. With it, it can stab and destroy any being in the dream world. * Medamaude: Transforms it into a Medamaude. This lets it teleport back to the Nexus at will. * Fat: Transforms it into a fat version of itself. * Midget: Transforms it into a tiny version of itself. It is capable of producing up to 6 clones of it and of destroying each of them at will. * Flute: Gets a flute. With it, it can play music. * Neon: Transforms it into a neon version of itself. This lets it produce light intense enough to color the surroundings. * Nopperabu: Transforms it into a Nopperabu, a faceless ghost. This lets it detach its head from her body. * Severed Head: Transforms it into a severed head. * Towel: Gets a towel. This lets it sneeze on command. * Cat: Transforms her into a catgirl(?). This lets it meow, forcibly attracting anyone in the nearby area towards it. * Lamp: Transforms it into a lamp. This lets it produce light. * Bicycle: Gets a bicycle. With it, it can go faster. * Long Hair: Gets long hair. With it, it can be pretty. * Poop Hair: Gets poop hair. With it, it can summon flies at will. * Blond Hair: Gets blond hair. With it, it can be blond. * Triangle Kerchief: Transforms her into a ghost. This lets it become invisible at will. * Witch: Gets a broom and witch outfit. With it, it can fly. * Demon: Transforms it into a demon. This lets it summon thunder. * Buyo-Buyo: Transforms it into a jelly version of herself. This lets it jiggle its whole body at will. * Stoplight: Transforms it into a stoplight. This lets it stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. Key: Base | In "My Room" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Weather Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Yume Nikki Category:Magic Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:White Desert Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2